


Don't Forget to Include Yourself

by Kouki69774



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Deutsch | German, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Slash, Misunderstandings, Sweet, Woosan
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kouki69774/pseuds/Kouki69774
Summary: ATEEZ, Wooyoung x San, WooSan: Wooyoung ist sauer auf San, weil dieser ihm nicht erzählt hat, dass er verliebt ist. Inspiriert von dem ATEEZ Electrifying InterviewAuszug: "Bevor San weitersprechen konnte unterbrach ihn Wooyoung. „Ist es einer unserer Member?“San sog scharf die Luft ein. Jetzt gab es wirklich kein Zurück, denn Wooyoung hatte sofort bemerkt, dass er mit seiner Frage direkt ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.„Also habe ich Recht? Es ist einer unserer Member?“ San nickte stumm. Er spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern. Seine Handinnenflächen hatten bereits zu schwitzen angefangen."
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Don't Forget to Include Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiriert von folgendem Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVzW73qvGXo "ATEEZ Electrifying Interview"

„Was war heute los mit dir bei dem Interview?“, fragte San, sobald er und Wooyoung in ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer waren. San, der als letzter das Zimmer betrat, schloss die Tür hinter sich. Wooyoung hatte fast abruptartig gestoppt und stand nun mit dem Rücken zu San Mitten im Raum.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst.“, kam es schnippisch von dem Jüngeren. San seufzte und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken leicht gegen die geschlossene Tür. „Genau das meine ich.“ Sans Stimme klang verletzt und traurig. Wooyoung konnte das sofort heraushören. Dafür musste er nicht mal Sans Gesicht sehen können. Er wusste genau, mit welchen Hundewelpenaugen er ihn gerade ansah. Mit dem Blick eines getretenen Welpen. Wooyoung kannte diesen Blick nur allzu gut und er hasste es, wenn San wegen ihm so verletzt und enttäuscht aussah.

„Darf ich nicht auch mal einen schlechten Tag haben?“ Wooyoung klang genervt. Er wollte San nicht verletzten und vor den Kopf stoßen, aber konnte der Älteren ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?

Nun ging San ein paar Schritte auf den Blonden zu und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Wooyoung stand noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihm, seine Statur war etwas eingesunken. „Wenn du sauer auf mich bist, dann sag es mir bitte. Ich weiß nicht, was ich falsch gemacht hab, Woo.“ Der Kosename ließ den Jüngeren erschaudern. Die Hand auf seiner Schulter brannte wie Feuer. Wieso hatte er seine Gefühle heute nicht unter Kontrolle? Eigentlich war er doch sauer auf San. Und sauer auf sich selbst, dass er sich irgendwo doch Hoffnungen gemacht hatte und diese heute in tausend Scherben zerbrochen waren.

„Lass gut sein, San.“, damit nahm Wooyoung die Hand von seiner Schulter und drehte sich zum Älteren um. „Schon verziehen.“ Der Blondhaarige zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Mehr schlecht als recht und das merkte wohl auch San, der ihn skeptisch musterte. „Nichts ist gut, wenn mein bester Freund auf mich sauer ist!“ Die zwei Wörter trafen ihn wie einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Wooyoung wusste, was sie beide waren, aber trotzdem versetzte es ihm in diesem Moment nochmal einen Schlag. „Sag schon, was du hast!“ San schaute Wooyoung durchdringlich an, während letzterer ihren Laminatboden begutachtete. Nervöse spielte er mit dem Ring an seinem Ringer.

San konnte es nicht aushalten, dass der Jüngere ihm nicht in die Augen sah. Mit einem Seufzen legte der Ältere beide Hände auf Wooyoungs Schulter und beugte sich leicht nach unten, um Wooyoungs Blick einzufangen. Dieser schreckte leicht zurück als er bemerkte, wie nah ihm sein bester Freund plötzlich war.

„Sag!“, wiederholte San und schüttelte leicht Wooyoungs Schultern. Wooyoung, noch immer perplex wie nah ihm Sans Lippen gerade gewesen waren, starrte den Älteren ungläubig an. „Wooyoung! Bitte!“ Der Ältere klang frustriert. Er schüttelte den Jüngeren ein bisschen doller, so dass dieser aus seiner Starre erwachte. Wooyoung blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor er wieder zu sich kam und die Wut und die Entrüstung über Sans heutiges Verhalten in ihm hochkam.

„Wooyoung, sag sch-“

„Du willst wissen, was ich habe?“, unterbrach der Jüngere San mit lauter Stimme. Seine Gefühle waren ein Gemisch aus Ärger, Traurigkeit und Frustration.

„Du bist ein schlechter Freund, Choi San! Das hab ich!“ Wie vor den Kopf gestoßen strauchelte San ein paar Schritte zurück. Seine Augen waren weit in Entsetzen aufgerissen. „Ich bin ein-….ein was?!“ San war verletzt. Wie konnte Wooyoung so etwas zu ihm sagen? War der Jüngere es nicht gewesen, der in das ganze Interview lang angelogen hatte und sich an seinem Schmerz ergötzt hatte? Wie kam der Blonde nun dazu, ihm so etwas vorzuwerfen?

„Du bist ein schlechter Freund! Ja, das bist du! Ich hab dein Gespräch mit Yunho mitbekommen!“ Bei der Erinnerung an Sans Worte, die er im Heimlichen Yunho offenbart hatte, spürte Wooyoung ein unangenehmes Ziehen in seiner Magengegend. Er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„D-Du hast was?! Hast du uns belauscht?“ San versuchte empört zu wirken, aber innerlich war in ihm die reine Panik ausgebrochen. Wie viel hatte Wooyoung von ihrem Gespräch mitbekommen? War er deshalb heute so abweisend und gleichzeitig gemein und verletzend gewesen? Wollte er San jetzt wegen seiner Gefühle die Freundschaft kündigen?

„Als ob ich euch belauschen würde!“ Wooyoung war empört über den Vorwurf seines Gegenübers. „Aber wenn man die Tür nur anlehnt, dann ist man selber schuld!“, versuchte sich der Jüngere zu verteidigen. Der Blondhaarige rollte genervt mit den Augen, während nun San derjenige war, der Wooyoungs Blick nicht standhalten konnte und nach unten sah. Eine unangenehme Stille machte sich breit.

"W-Was hast du gehört?", fragte San leise, nachdem eine Weile vergangen war. Er hatte riesige Angst vor der Antwort. Würde das nun das Ende ihrer Freundschaft bedeuten? Warum war er auch nur so dumm gewesen und hatte Yunho von seinen Gefühlen erzählt? So lange hatte er es ausgehalten, ohne jemandem von seinen Gefühlen zu erzählen. Warum hatte er nicht einfach weiter schweigen und stumm vor sich hin leiden können?

„Dass du mir anscheinend nicht genug vertraust, um mir zu sagen, dass du verliebt bist!“ Wooyoung verschränkte abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust. Sein Blick war auf das kleine Häufchen Elend vor sich gerichtet. Der Jüngere hatte seinen Schmerz wieder ganz tief im Inneren vergraben, so dass er jetzt nur noch Wut spürte. Er war wütend, dass San – sein bester Freund wohlbemerkt – ihm nicht erzählt hatte, dass er sich verliebt hatte. So etwas ist doch etwas, was man seinem besten Freund erzählt.

….oder nicht?

Tatsächlich hatten er und San noch nie über derartige Gefühle geredet. Aber wie konnte Wooyoung auch über seine Gefühle reden, wenn er damit gleichzeitig ein Geständnis machen würde? Trotzdem schloss das ja nicht aus, dass San mit ihm über solche Dinge reden konnte.

„H-Hast du auch m-mitbekommen, in wen ich…?“ San sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende, aber er sah nun wieder in Wooyoungs vor Wut funkelnden Augen. Er erschrak innerlich, wie böse Wooyoung in anfunkelte. So kannte er den Jüngeren gar nicht. Sein Blick war noch kälter als heute bei dem Interview.

„Nein. Ist das der Grund, warum du es mir nicht erzählen konntest?“ San atmete erleichtert aus. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie er nach seiner Frage die Luft angehalten hatte. Zu groß war die Angst vor der Antwort des Blonden gewesen. Aber anscheinend war Wooyoung nicht sauer, weil er wusste, in wen San verliebt war. Er war tatsächlich nur sauer, weil ihm San eine solche Information, dass er verliebt ist, verschwiegen hatte.

„Wer zur Hölle kann denn so schlimm sein, dass du mir als dein bester Freund nicht erzählen kannst, dass und in wen du verliebt bist?“, hakte der Jüngere nach. Seine Gesichtszüge weichten wieder etwas auf und wurden sanfter. Seine Arme entschränkte er. „Du vertraust mir doch, oder?“ Wooyoungs Stimme klang leise und unsicher. Der Schmerz und die Enttäuschung kamen wieder hervor. Er spürte wie der Kloß in seinem Hals langsam größer wurde.

„Natürlich!“, kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen von San. „Dass ich dir nicht vertraue, ist nicht der Grund, warum ich es dir nicht erzählt habe. Wirklich nicht, Wooyoung.“ San nickte versichernd und lächelte leicht. Wooyoung erwiderte das Lächeln kurz, fragte dann aber bestimmt nach, „Was dann? Warum konntest du mir so etwas banales, wie dass du verliebt bist, nicht erzählen?“

San kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum, erneut wich er Wooyoungs Blick aus. Sollte er es ihm sagen? Sollte er Wooyoung anlügen? San wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er hatte Angst Wooyoung zu verlieren. Er wusste, dass der Jüngere nicht dumm war und sich nicht an der Nase herumführen lassen würde.

San holte tief Luft und nahm all seine Mut zusammen. Jetzt oder nie. Irgendwann musste er Wooyoung einfach die Wahrheit sagen. San hoffte einfach, dass sie nach diesem Gespräch noch Freunde sein würden. „Du hast Recht.“ Wooyoung schaute den Älteren überrascht an. „Du hast Recht, dass ich es dir nicht erzählt hab, weil ich dir dann auch hätte sagen müssen, in wen ich verliebt bin.“

Bevor San weitersprechen konnte unterbrach ihn Wooyoung. „Ist es einer unserer Member?“

San sog scharf die Luft ein. Jetzt gab es wirklich kein Zurück, denn Wooyoung hatte sofort bemerkt, dass er mit seiner Frage direkt ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

„Also habe ich Recht? Es ist einer unserer Member?“ San nickte stumm. Er spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern. Seine Handinnenflächen hatten bereits zu schwitzen angefangen.

„Ist es Yunho?“ Überrascht riss San ruckartig seinen Kopf nach oben und starrte Wooyoung ungläubig an. „Yunho?“, fragte der Ältere mit fragendem Blick, ehe er leise zu kichern begann. „Gott bewahre, doch nicht Yunho! Yunho ist doch mein Freund!“ Kaum hatten diese Worte Sans Lippen verlassen, merkte er wie komisch seine Aussage eigentlich war. ‚Er ist doch mein Freund‘….

Wooyoung war sehr überrascht von Sans Reaktion. Mit einem Lachen hatte der Blondhaarige definitiv nicht gerechnet. Der Jüngere war sich schon fast sicher gewesen, dass es Yunho sein musste, in den San sich verliebt hatte. Wenn es nicht Yunho war, dann konnte es doch nur…

„Seonghwa Hyung!“, kam es fast schon als Ausschrei von Wooyoung. Wieder sah der Dunkelhaarigen den Jüngeren entgeistert an, bevor er lachend den Kopf schüttelte. „Es ist definitiv nicht Seonghwa Hyung. Er ist ein Clean-Freak, wenn ich bei ihm landen wollen würde, dann müsste ich ja ein ordentlicher Mensch werden.“ Lachend fügte San hinzu, „Und du kennst mich, Woo, ich bin nicht ordentlich.“ Der Jüngere nickte abwesend, legte nachdenklich sein Kinn in seine Hand und schaute leer auf den Boden. Für wen konnte San Gefühle haben, wenn nicht für einen der beiden?

„Mingi?“ Wieder schüttelte San den Kopf. Wooyoung seufzte. Schätzte er seinen besten Freund so falsch ein? „Mingi ist mir viel zu chaotisch und laut, als dass ich mich in ihn verlieben könnte.“ Wooyoung schluckte unbewusst schwer. San hatte es bestimmt nicht bemerkt, aber seine Worte trafen den Jüngeren da, wo es wehtat. Mingi war zu laut, um sich in ihn zu verlieben…Wooyoung war ebenfalls laut und chaotisch. Also galt das gleiche für Wooyoung. Nicht, dass Wooyoung Hoffnung hätte, aber der Schmerz in seiner Magengegend und die Enttäuschung ließen sich nicht leugnen.

Der Blondhaarige schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter. „Ist es etwa Yeosang?“ Immerhin waren die beiden ebenfalls gute Freunde. Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte Wooyoung, ob er Yeosang je wieder in die Augen schauen könnte, wenn er Sans heimlicher Schwarm war. Aber da schüttelte San schon den Kopf und fügte lachend folgende Begründung hinzu: „Sangie ist mir zu kompliziert. Seine Eigenarten sind mir manchmal unheimlich.“ Er wusste, was San meinte, ohne dass der Ältere es näher ausführen musste. Yeosang war ein lieber Mensch und er mochte ihn wirklich gern, aber manchmal konnte der Ältere echt anstrengend sein.

„Ist es unser Maknae?“ Langsam gingen Wooyoung die Member aus und ehrlich gesagt, glaubte er schon nicht mehr, dass San irgendwann nicken würde. Mit jedem Member, das er aufzählte wurde das ganze absurder. „Jongho? Der hat doch nur Augen für Yeosang.“

Plötzlich weiteten sich Wooyoungs Augen vor Entsetzen und Fassungslosigkeit. „HONGJOONG HYUNG?!“, schrie er durch den Raum und hielt sich dann selber seine Hand vor den Mund. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Ihr Leader? San und Hongjoong? Die beiden waren doch viel zu verschieden…oder war das genau das, was es so aufregend für San machte? Gegensätze ziehen sich ja bekanntlich an. Waren Wooyoung und er sich vielleicht einfach zu ähnlich, um für den anderen interessant zu sein?

„Unser Leader a.k.a Mr.Work-a-holic? Der hätte ja nicht mal Zeit, sich in mich zu verlieben. Unser Leader ist ein hoffnungsloser Fall.“ San kratzte sich mit einem nervösen Lachen am Kopf. Nur noch einer war übrig. Hatte Wooyoung das noch nicht bemerkt, oder wieso hatte der Jüngere noch keine Reaktion gezeigt?

„San, du vertraust mir immer noch nicht!“, kam es schließlich empört von Wooyoung, der erneut die Arme verschränkte und einen Schmollmund machte. „Äh?“, kam es verwundert vom Braunhaarigen.

„Du hast mir jetzt gar nicht gesagt, in wen du verliebt bist! Ich hab alle Member durch und bei jedem hast du nur den Kopf geschüttelt! Du verarscht mich. Vertraust du mir so wenig?“ San konnte sehen, wie der Jüngeren sich beim letzten Satz bemühte, nicht anzufangen, zu weinen. Seine Stimme klang plötzlich ganz zerbrechlich.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, dachte San. War Wooyoung wirklich so dumm? Oder einfach nur blind? Oder wollte der Jüngere der Wahrheit einfach nicht ins Gesicht sehen? Vielleicht wollte er San auch einfach nicht vor den Kopf stoßen.

Aber San musste es jetzt wissen. Dies war die einmalige Chance. Auch wenn er alles riskieren musste, vielleicht – ganz vielleicht – würde es ein Happy End geben.

„Du hast ein Member vergessen, Woo.“, entgegnete San mit zittriger, aber bestimmter Stimme.

Verwundert sah ihn der Jüngere an. Leise murmelte er vor sich hin und zählt dabei mit seinen Fingern, „Hongjoong Hyung, Seonghwa Hyung, Yunho, Mingi, Yeosang, Jongho.“ Wooyoung schaut auf seine sechs ausgestreckten Finger, bevor er sie San vor die Nase hielt. „Alle sechs! Ich habe niemanden vergessen. Du hast mich angelogen!“ Mit wütendem und gleichzeitig verletztem Blick sah der Blondhaarige den Älteren an, welcher innerlich nur den Kopf schütteln konnte. So blind konnte der Jüngere doch nicht sein.

„Doch, du hast jemanden vergessen.“ San holte erneut tief Luft, versuchte seinen Herzschlag vergeblich unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Dieser jemand steht direkt vor mir und schaut mich mit entrüstetem Blick an. Und obwohl er wütend auf mich ist, ist es trotzdem der schönste Anblick auf der ganzen Welt für mich.“

Wooyoung starrte San fragend an, bis es plötzlich Klick machte und er seine Augen weit aufriss.

„ICH?!“, schrie er voller Überraschung durch das ganze Zimmer, und wahrscheinlich durch den ganzen Dorm. San nickte und zwang sich zu einem selbstbewussten Lächeln. Er wagte es nicht, einen Schritt auf den Jüngeren zuzugehen. Er konnte Wooyoungs Blick überhaupt nicht deuten. Er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was in dessen Kopf vorging.

Eine Weile verging, in der keiner der beiden ein Wort sprach. San versuchte den Blick des Jüngeren einzufangen, aber dieser schaute die ganze Zeit wie wild auf dem Boden herum, als versuche er seine Gedanken zu sortieren.

„Woo…?“, kam es nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit fragend von San. In der Hoffnung der Jüngere würde sich ihm endlich mitteilen, so dass San wusste, ob sie noch Freunde waren.

Noch drei weitere Sekunden der Stille vergingen, ehe Wooyoung ganz plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung auf den Älteren zukam und seine Arme um dessen Körper schlang. San war so perplex, dass er erst gar nicht begriff, dass ihn sein bester Freund da gerade mit voller Kraft umarmte. Erst nach weiteren Sekunden und mit dem leisen Schluchzen seines Gegenübers, erwachte San aus seiner Starre und legte ebenfalls die Arme um Wooyoungs Körper. Der Jüngere schmiegte sich daraufhin noch enger an den Älteren an und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge.

„Ich hatte solche Angst.“, kam es schluchzend von Wooyoung. San machte ein fragendes Geräusch, woraufhin Wooyoung sich, noch immer eng an San geschmiegt und ihn nicht anschauend, erklärte, „Ich hatte Angst, dass du dich in jemanden anderes verliebt hast.“ Wooyoung schniefte und löste sich dann leicht von San, so dass er dem Älteren in die Augen sehen konnte. „Ich hatte Angst, dass ich meine Chance verpasst habe.“ San konnte hören, wie der Blondhaarige tief Luft holte. „Dabei bin ich doch schon so lange in dich verliebt.“

Wooyoungs Worte lösten ein Feuerwerk in Sans Körper aus. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Sein Herz sprang fast aus seiner Brust. Er konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen, ehe er den Jüngeren zurück an sich drückte und dessen Kopf küsste. „Du machst mich zum glücklichsten Menschen auf der Welt, weißt du das, Wooyoung?“ San hörte wie der Jüngere in seinen Armen kicherte. Es war das schönste Geräusch, was San kannte.

Nach einer Weile der Innigkeit und der Zärtlichkeit lösten sich beide voneinander. Diesmal konnten sie den Blick nicht vom anderen lassen und grinsten sich freudestrahlend an. „Und du dachtest wirklich, dass ich mich jemals in jemanden anderes verlieben könnte als in dich. Ich meine, Yunho, Seonghwa Hyung oder Jongho? Ich bitte dich.“, scherzte San, worauf ihn Wooyoung scherzhaft gegen die Schulter boxte. „Ich bin nur froh, dass ich mit meinen Vermutungen so falsch lag.“

„Und wie falsch du lagst.“, damit legte San seinen Daumen unter Wooyoungs Kinn und hob dessen Kopf sanft etwas an. Wooyoung sah den Älteren mit großen Rehaugen an. San lächelte leicht, ehe er die Augen schloss und den Abstand zwischen ihnen verringerte, so dass er seine Lippen sanft auf die von Wooyoung legen konnte. Wooyoung war erst überrascht, aber dann schloss er ebenfalls seine Augen und erwiderte den Kuss. Es war ein ganz neues Gefühl für beide, endlich die Lippen des anderen zu spüren. So lange schon hatte sich San heimlich danach gesehnt, die so weich ausschauenden Lippen seines besten Freundes zu küssen. Und endlich war der Tag gekommen, an dem er nicht mehr nur davon träumen musste.

Sie lösten sich ein wenig voneinander, ließen den anderen aber nicht aus der Umarmung und lächelten sich an.

„Ich liebe dich.“

„Ich dich auch.“


End file.
